


Like biking

by Springisintheair



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 19th Century, Boyfriends, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springisintheair/pseuds/Springisintheair
Summary: Biking through the streets of Paris is one of the only ways they can be close without people staring and looking at them with confusion and sometimes disgust. Moments they both cherish.(Courferre fluff(ish) in a not so Lgbtq+ accepting 19th century.)





	Like biking

They can't speak openly about it. They can't really do anything outside the doors of their appartements or the doors of the Café Musain. It's a taboo to speak of and even more to act on. That is why Courfeyrac cherishes moments when they can get away with it in public. Like biking.

Courfeyrac stands outside the door of his house and waits expectantly for Combeferre. It's sunday morning, the day for a meeting at the Musain that Combeferre has offered, or rather happily suggested, to give Courfeyrac a lift to, something that has left Courfeyrac smiling since saturday evening. Combeferre arrives at twelve o'clock sharp with his bike. He makes a U-turn in front of the house and stops with a _swoosh_ in front of Courfeyrac. The sun shining on him combined with the wind blowing through his hair makes Courfeyrac feel like his legs might fail him very very soon.

“Good day” Combeferre smiles and gives a nod.

“Such a gentleman you are to come and pick me up” Courfeyrac teases as walks up to him. There's the slightest touching between them as Courfeyrac’s hand brushes against Combeferre’s arm as he starts to sit down behind Combeferre on the bike.

“Ready?” Combeferre asks when Courfeyrac has wrapped his arms almost too tightly around his chest.

“Mhm” Courfeyrac replies and nods against Combeferre’s shoulder. Combeferre kicks off and they start the ride through the streets of Paris.

The wind is blowing and the sun is shining and in this very moment Courfeyrac feels like he's living the perfect life. When sitting behind Combeferre on the bike, holding on to him to not fall off, being close to him, Courfeyrac feels as though there might come a time where things will be different. Where he will be able to walk down the street hand in hand with Combeferre. Where he can kiss him in public and where he and his friends won't have to hide inside of a Café to be who they are. Hopefully, Courfeyrac thinks, that is the world he's fighting for.

As they travel through Paris’ narrow streets and up and down hills Courfeyrac proceeds to bury his face in the crook of Combeferre’s neck. No one will notice how close they sit since that's what you do when riding two on a bike. No one will notice how Courfeyrac’s fingers are rubbing small soft circles over Combeferre’s chest and stomach as he holds on to him, since they are just a blurr passing by the people on the streets. Courfeyrac breaths in the familiar smell of Combeferre through his nose. He feels his hair rub against his face and he inches even a little closer to whisper softly in his ear.

“You know I love biking with you” He can feel Combeferre shiver a little as Courfeyrac’s warm breath hits his skin. “And you know I love you” Courfeyrac continues. He feels Combeferre incline his head towards him confirming he heard him and he also feels one of Combeferre’s hands touching his own as he let's one hand leave the handlebars. Courfeyrac presses a quick kiss to his neck before they turn the corner to a much more crowded street. It stings in Courfeyrac as he feels Combeferre bend a little forward and himself lean back to widen the space between them on the bike. He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to.

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. Combeferre tries to focus on steering the bike and navigate through the streets and Courfeyrac tries not to hold on to him too closely. He tries to think about the people waking by in the streets and not about kissing Combeferre in the dark of a back alley.

Eventually they reach the cafe Musain. The street is less crowded than usual today since it's sunday and the les amis have occupied the whole upstairs room of the café. Combeferre stops the bike outside the doors and let's Courfeyrac get off before getting off himself and letting the bike rest against the wall of the café.

“I love you too” he says out of nowhere and Courfeyrac realizes it's his answer to the statement he made on the way there. Courfeyrac's smile grows bigger by the millisecond. They walk into the café in silence. Shoulders brushing against each other on the way to the stairs. They greet the café employees on their way and start climbing the stairs. Courfeyrac pulls at Combeferre's shirt when there are only a few steps left up the stairs and makes him stop. He looks at Courfeyrac for a second, confused, before Courfeyrac grabs his arm and pulls him closer.

“There wasn't a moment for this any earlier, and I'm sure the others won't mind as long as we're not in complete sight” he says before leaning in and kissing Combeferre. Gods, how Courfeyrac had longed to do that. The way to the café had almost seemed unbearably long, but finally they're behind safe doors among friends. Combeferre kisses back and Courfeyrac can tell by the way he relaxes and the slight desperation in his kiss that he's waited at least as long as him for that. After they've pulled apart Combeferre leans closer to whisper in the space between them.

“We could always take the bike back to my apartment after the meeting”. Courfeyrac’s smile is all he needs for confirmation and they start to climb the last few steps of the stairs to join their friends in the upstairs room.


End file.
